A measuring system for determining the distance to a magnetic alternating field source is for example known from the DE 10 2006 046 372 63, where a reference field source associated with the magnetic alternating field source is provided, which is arranged at a fixed distance to the magnetic alternating field source or to the magnetic sensor arrangement provided for measuring the distance.